


Saved From Hell Sequel

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Saved From Hell Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Don't try this at home kids, Half-Mer!Diego, Half-Mer!Lucas, Implied Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Many mentions of blood, Mer!Allura (Voltron), Mer!Coran (Voltron), Mer!Hunk (Voltron), Mer!Lance (Voltron), Mer!Matt (Voltron), Mer!Pidge (Voltron), Siren!Lotor (Voltron), Siren!Nyma (Voltron), Siren!Plaxum (Voltron), Siren!Shay (Voltron), Siren!Zarkon (Voltron), So many deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: A mermaid-like creature poked her head out from under the water, her face soft and eyes glowing purple. Yellow scales sat under her eyes and along her jaw, glowing softly against her skin. Blonde hair floated behind her in the water, feather-like and long. Keith could see the glow of a yellow mermaid tail under the water as she lifted more of her body above the water. Keith stepped back. The yellow scales trailed down her neck and shoulders, disappearing before starting at her elbows and stomach again. Unlike the female mermaids in Pidge's tribe, she wore nothing to cover her upper body. She smiled wickedly, teeth as sharp as a shark's. Keith stepped back again, hearing more voices around him."Let my voice lead you this way. I will not lead you astray. Trust me as we reach the side, jumping out where men have died."





	Saved From Hell Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> There is a song sang by the sirens in this story. The song I used is by SaraSinger42, and can be found at this [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bw3z_rbfrFQ)  
> This is a sequel to [Saved From Hell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10670445)  
> I'd recommend reading that first

"Lucas! Diego! Please be careful!"

"We will, dad!" Lucas called back, hauling Diego onto his back and running off into the shallow waters of the ocean. Keith smiled lightly at the two, watching them till they popped up to the surface with Hunk and Pidge. They all laughed and splashed one another, grinning and diving back under the water. Keith glanced up at the sky, noticing no clouds around, and turned to head back to their camp.

Keith was a bit jealous of his two boys. Both of them were special just like Lance. Since they were born from a human body but had a merman for a father, they were able to transform their legs into beautiful merman tails whenever they touched water. Lucas was the first to discover this. He was swimming around with Lance and Hunk when his legs just turned into a magnificent green-blue tail with black fins shaped like a dolphins tail-fins. He learned how to use it in under a month and was swimming ever since. Now he's a striking thirteen year old boy with his hair just slightly longer and with his freckles less visible. Sadly, he got his flirting skills from Lance.

Diego was their second child, born when Lucas was six years old. He took more of Lance's looks than Keith's; very short brown hair, bright blue eyes, but he did have fairly pale skin. Like Lucas, he had a tail, but it was a deep shade of purple with very thin blue fins. He was more adventurous than Lucas, but he was also a bit naive. And he also came in at the worst moments. Just last month when Lance and Keith were going to get at it, Diego runs in to ask Lance is he knew where his toy went. He thought they were wrestling and decided to join. Keith was so glad they didn't get far before Diego ran in.

Shaking his head, Keith flopped down on his little bed and yawned. He's been lacking sleep lately for no reason what so ever and it's pissing him off. Any moment of peace, he takes to try and get a few minutes of sleep. He yawned again and curled up on his side, pulling his blanket up and over his body despite the warm air. He relaxed and sighed in content, his eyes sliding shut while he listened to the soft crash of the waves on the shore a little way away.

He was dozing off when he barely heard something dragging on the ground. Mind foggy with sleep, he just ignored it. "Hey, amor," someone whispered into his ear, another body pressing against his back. Keith hummed softly, forcing his eyes open to look over his shoulder. Lance smiled softly at him, running his fingers through his damp hair. "You seem very tired lately. Are you okay?"

Keith rolled around to face him, shrugging. "I just keep waking up at night."

Lance frowned. "Annnnd you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you," Keith huffed, tucking his head under his chin. "It's no big deal. It'll pass at some point."

"You need to tell me these things, Keith," Lance wrapped his arms around him, his tail caressing his legs. "Hunk is an expert on how to get to sleep faster. Plus, I can always help."

"I know," he mumbled, closing his eyes. Lance smiled softly, tilting his head up to look at the sky. It was past noon and no storms seemed to be coming. He sighed, rubbing Keith's back. Keith hummed, feeling himself dozing again.

"Dad! Dada!" Both of them snapped their heads up at the sound of Lucas's voice. Lucas ran up to them, panting and hair soaked from the ocean water. Keith felt his heart jump when he didn't see Diego. His mind began making the worse possible reasons as to why Lucas is here panting without Diego. Lucas broke through his thoughts. "Aunt Pidge needs to talk to dada!"

Lance sighed in relief, groaning and rubbing his head. "Next time, don't sound like someone was killed." He kissed Keith's head and rolled onto his stomach, beginning his crawl to follow Lucas. Keith blinked and quickly scrambled to his feet, following the two.

"Lance!" Pidge waved her hand at him from the waters once they came into view, her eyes hard. Lance frowned and quickly slipped into the water, diving under while Pidge dived down. Keith looked around, spotting the whole tribe swimming back under the water after the two. Lucas ran to the edge as Diego came up, his tail disappearing. "Lucas, I heard auntie talking about another tribe!"

Lucas's eyes brightened. "Woah, really?"

"Really?" Keith kneeled down next to the two. Diego nodded, crawling onto his lap. Keith ruffled his hair, spraying some of the dripping water droplets away. "You need to dry up and get out of the sun."

"Daaaaaaad," Diego whined, "I don't get sunburned."

Keith snorted. "Bull. Your skin is as sensitive as mine. It's Lucas who doesn't burn that easily for some mysterious reason that none of us will ever know." Lucas winked smugly. Diego pouted and threw sand at him. Keith stood up with him in his arms, rolling his eyes. "Whatever dada is talking about with auntie is none of our concern.. or yours, really."

"No fair!" Lucas exclaimed, following him. "How come you get to know?"

"Because I'm the father," Keith bumped the shorter boy with his hip. "I have rights to know what my husband is going through."

"That's fair!" Diego threw his hands up, grinning. Keith smiled, sitting down by the pond in their camp. Diego slipped out of his arms and jumped into the water, squealing and splashing Lucas and Keith. Keith chuckled while Lucas jumped in after him, dunking the younger boy. Keith dipped his feet in the water, leaning back lazily on his hands. His lips pulled up into a soft smile from watching the two.

Keith tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Listening to his boys laughing with the sun warming his skin made him feel fully relaxed. 

He was a bit surprised to find himself on his bed when he opened his eyes. The sun was further down the sky and the two boys were sitting at his feet, talking quietly to one another. Diego did a quiet over exaggerating explosion and grinned while Lucas tilted his head curiously at his story. Keith yawned and turned onto his back, scaring the two. 

Lucas held a finger to his lips and crawled around onto Keith's other side. Diego crept up to Keith's torso and settled down next to his side, tucking his head on top of his chest. Keith draped his arm over him, running his fingers through his hair. Lucas smiled at them, laying down as well with his head on Keith's shoulder. Keith turned his head and kissed his forehead, pulling him close to him. 

"Love you, dad," Diego mumbled, scooting closer. Lucas whispered the same thing, draping his arm over Keith's stomach. Keith felt his eyes droop again, pulling the two closer. 

"Love you too.." 

 

"Keith?"

"Daaaaaaaad?" 

"Jeez, how long can you stay asleep for? Keith?" 

"Not long.." said man muttered, peeking his eyes open. It was night now and all three boys were peering down at him. "Don't tell me someone died." 

Lance chuckled, patting his chest. "No no, not death. But I need to talk to you. Alone." He looked at the two boys. Lucas huffed and picked up Diego, heading for their hammocks. 

"Fine fine," he said. Lance sighed, his eyes going a bit dark before looking at Keith. Keith rolled onto his side and pushed himself up, tilting his head worriedly. "What's wrong?" 

"It's the tribe.." Lance whispered. "They're moving South for a few weeks." 

"What?" Keith blinked, confused. "Moving South?" 

"Just for a few weeks," Lance said again quickly. "Pidge needs to discuss a treaty with the Altean tribe down there. But their tribe is way too deep in the ocean. Not even I could protect you from that.." 

"You're..." Keith frowned, looking down. "So, it'll just be me and the boys?" 

"Nooo," he tilted his head back up, "I'd never leave you guys alone. Two of the guards will be here to watch over you guys. They're the best warriors." Lance tilted his head and smiled reassuringly. "We'll be back soon." 

Keith sighed and nodded. "Okay. Just don't die or anything." 

Lance grinned. "I don't honestly plan on that, amor." 

"Can we go?!" Lance looked over his shoulder. Lucas shushed Diego and grinned nervously, covering the boy's mouth. 

"Uh.. yeah, what he said." 

Keith deflated a bit. Lance ran a hand through his hair, thinking it over. "Guys, I want you here with dad." 

"But we've never gone further than a few miles of this island," Lucas said, his own shoulders deflating. Lance opened his mouth to tell him no, but Keith set a hand on his shoulder. 

"Let them go," he told him, earning a surprised look from Lance. "They should go out and see the world while they can. I'll be fine." 

Lance looked like he wanted to argue back, but he didn't. He tucked a strand of Keith's hair behind his ear and smiled, nodding. The two boys fist bumped each other in victory. Lance pointed at the two. "If you two don't go to sleep, you won't be going. Got it?" 

"Yes, dada!" they both scrambled back to their hammocks, hiding under the blankets. Lance rolled his eyes and turned to Keith, pushing him onto his back. Keith squeaked, lips twitching up while Lance hovered over him. 

"Since I'm going to leave soon, I'm spending quality time with you," Lance smiled, cupping the side of Keith's head. "I don't think I'll last long out there without you." 

Keith tilted his head into his hand. "How do you think I feel?" 

Lance chuckled and kissed him lovingly, his eyes fluttering shut while Keith's drooped. Their lips moved against one another easily, the kiss not as sloppy as it would've been years ago. Keith hummed softly, opening his eyes fully again when Lance pulled away. He grinned, brushing Keith's bangs back. "Hey, let's go swim for a bit." 

"It's night," Keith pointed out bluntly. 

"We've done it before and you were just fine," Lance said back bluntly. 

Keith tilted his head, glancing at the boys, before nodding. Lance grinned, jerking his head towards the shore before waddling off. Keith scrambled to his feet and followed. 

Lance slipped into the ocean waters, whipping his now wet hair out of his eyes to look at Keith. Rolling his eyes, Keith slipped off his shirt and followed Lance, keeping his head above water. Lance took his hands in his and pulled him on top of him, floating on his back lazily. "You sure you'll be alright here?" 

Keith straddled his tail with his legs and laid down on top of him, cheek against his wet chest. "I'll be fine. Just a few weeks. Maybe I can begin working on that hole I've been digging." 

Lance smiled, petting his hair. "That one? Didn't you say you wanted to store food in there?" 

"I said I wanted to put fish in there for the boys to play with," Keith dipped his arms in the water, wounding them around Lance's torso. "Keep them busy, you know?" 

"Lucas could use a distraction," Lance said. "He keeps hitting on one-too-many girls." 

"He's beating your record." 

"And that's not okay." 

Keith laughed lightly, tilting his head up to kiss his neck. "You two are dorks."

"We try," he grinned, kissing Keith's forehead. They floated around in the water in peaceful silence, the ocean waves rocking them gently. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair soothingly, his other hand running along his lower back. He looked up at the sky, counting the stars currently showing. He lost count not long after. "Hey, Keith."

"Hm..?"

"Do you think Lucas and Diego will like the ocean? You know.. out there?" 

Keith lifted his head. "Of course they will. They're pretty smart to not get themselves killed." He smiled, lifting his arms out of the water to comb his fingers into Lance's hair. "They've been waiting to go out there for years - Well, Lucas has been. Diego's still young."

Lance grinned and leaned up, kissing Keith quickly. "Okay okay, I get it." Keith smiled, cupping Lance's face. Lance's eyes sparkled as Keith leaned back down and connected their lips. He hummed in bliss, pulling Keith up his body a bit so he could move his tail a bit more. Keith groaned just a bit, shivering when he felt Lance's hand run down his back. Lance smirked against his lips. "I think you need some help, amor~"

Keith shivered. "Your fault.."

Lance chuckled, his voice lowering. "We have all night to fix that."

 

It's been almost a week since the whole tribe left, and Keith was already beginning to feel lonely. Sure, he had the two friendly guards to talk to whenever, but it wasn't the same. He wanted his family. His husband, his boys. They were his life. 

Sighing softly, Keith continued working on planting rocks inside the hole along with leaves and other plants. Today was rather cool - the sun hidden by dark clouds and the breeze stronger than before. Frowning at the clouds, Keith pulled himself out of the hole and dusted his clothes off. He might want to put up the roof over his bed. "Okay.." he mumbled, climbing up the tree behind his bed to untie a vine wrapped around a branch. He slowly eased down the sticks and leaves bounded together to make a roof down over his bed, tying the vine to the trunk to hold it in place. "There." 

Satisfied, Keith crawled under the shelter towards the back instead of his bed. He lifted up a small vine with a few shells on it and stroked the large orange-white one hanging in the middle. Diego recently made this for him for his birthday. Keith felt his heart flutter at the memory. He glanced down at his hand, lifting it up in front of him. The ring glinted a bit in the little light, sitting comfortably on his ring finger still. He felt his lips pull up into a smile. 

He frowned when he heard a bunch of faint splashing at the shore, looking over his shoulder. Checking the sky quickly, he jogged out from under the shelter for the shore. He felt something in his gut telling him to go back. He could tell why, too. The mermen were gone from the rocks they were perched on. "Hello? Guys? Where are you?" He looked around, spotting no one. He could only hear the waves crashing against the shore inches from his feet. He narrowed his eyes, looking around at the water. "Where...?"

Then he heard it. A light hum.. soft, smooth. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking around for the source of the hum. He swallowed thickly and stepped into the ocean water, ignoring the hum. "Guys? Where are you? This isn't funny..." He was knee deep when he saw dark liquid floating to the surface. Keith widened his eyes and screamed, tripping over something in the water. He turned onto his hands and knees and shot up to his feet, trying to get away from the blood in the water. However, something grabbed his ankle.

"No no!" He fell back onto his hands and knees, turning and kicking his foot around. He widened his eyes when he saw a clawed hand holding his ankle, the arm trailing down into the darkness of the water. Rain began to sprinkle down around him as the hum grew stronger, surrounding him. Keith began to hyperventilate, feeling his other ankle get grabbed. "Dammit, let go!"

_"Hear my voice beneath the sea," a sweet voice sang softly, making his movements slow, "sleeping now so peacefully at the bottom of the sea. Sleep for all eternity."_

Keith shook his head, feeling his mind start to go numb. The clawed hands holding his ankles began to slowly pull him deeper into the ocean. Keith dug his palms into the sand, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He kicked his legs again, trying to crawl backwards.

_"Sailors live so restlessly. Come with me, sleep peacefully, listen to this siren's song. Worry not for nothing's wrong."_

Keith ripped a foot away, shaking the foggy feeling out of his head. He kicked the other hand off and stood up. He froze when he looked down into the water.

A mermaid-like creature poked her head out from under the water, her face soft and eyes glowing purple. Yellow scales sat under her eyes and along her jaw, glowing softly against her skin. Blonde hair floated behind her in the water, feather-like and long. Keith could see the glow of a yellow mermaid tail under the water as she lifted more of her body above the water. Keith stepped back. The yellow scales trailed down her neck and shoulders, disappearing before starting at her elbows and stomach again. Unlike the female mermaids in Pidge's tribe, she wore nothing to cover her upper body. She smiled wickedly, teeth as sharp as a shark's. Keith stepped back again, hearing more voices around him.

_"Let my voice lead you this way. I will not lead you astray. Trust me as we reach the side, jumping out where men have died."_

Keith looked around him, seeing another mermaid creature lift herself out of the water. He looked to the other side, seeing another. The one in front of him lifted her hands out of the water, her hands clawed and covered in yellow scales. She cupped Keith's face, her lips moving with the song.

_"Hear my voice beneath the sea, sleeping now so peacefully at the bottom of the sea. Sleep for all eternity."_

Keith jerked back from her touch, eyes wide. His head was becoming foggy quickly again. The one to his right swam behind him, her blue scales glowing in the water. Keith fell back onto his hands, crawling backwards away from the one in front of him. The one behind him set a hand on his back, lips lifting up to his ear.

_"Let the ocean fill your lungs," she sang, voice light. "Struggle not, soon peace will come. Taking in your final breath, sink down to the ocean's depths."_

Keith shivered, his limbs going numb. His mind screamed at him to get away, but he couldn't move. It was peaceful; listening to the creatures sing. The one to his left swam closer, her yellow eyes calming. Her lips parted as she continued the song.

_"'I wish I could always be in the ocean's arms, you see' He who'd wanted nothing more sleeps now at the ocean floor."_

"W-Who are you..?" Keith mumbled, his body slumping back against the one behind him. She giggled softly, the one in front of him coming closer to him.

_"Ocean was your lover's name. You had loved her all the same, now you'll always be together. Sirens are so very clever."_

Keith felt his mind click. _Sirens._ He struggled weakly, but his vision began to black out as they finished the song, dragging him deeper into the water.

_"Hear my voice beneath the sea, sleeping now so peacefully at the bottom of the sea. Sleep for all eternity."_

 

"Boys, stay with the tribe!" Lance called back at the two boys, looking over his shoulder at them. Lucas took Diego's hand and swam quickly over to Lance, smiling nervously. Lance rolled his eyes, amused. "You guys having fun?"

"Yeah," Lucas grinned, Diego nodding excitedly with him, holding Lucas's hand to keep up. Lance hummed, looking ahead at the tribe. 

"Well, we'll be there soon. Man," he sighed, "still wish your dad could come."

"Yeah," Diego swam over and settled down on Lance's back, holding onto his back fin. "But it would endanger him if he was down here, right?" Lance nodded. 

Lucas swam slightly ahead, turning so he was swimming backwards. "He's much safer on the island. Plus, dad always says he can take care of himself."

Lance set his hands on his hips. "Are you two giving me a lecture about my husband?"

"Yes," they both said. 

"They are right," Hunk said, looking back at them. "Keith is tough. He knows how to take care of himself. Those two guards are there anyway to protect him."

Lance huffed. "I know I know. My gut is just telling me.. something's wrong.."

"That's what happened last year when you left the island with Pidge and me for a fishing hunt," Hunk shrugged. 

"But the whole tribe was with Keith," Lance sighed. "I'm just being paranoid."

"We can tell," Lucas turned back to face forward, falling beside Lance. "Dad is awesome, so he'll be fine."

"Yeah!" Diego agreed, nuzzling Lance's shoulder. "Dad is awesome."

Lance chuckled, ruffling Lucas's hair. "He is."

The tribe continued swimming for the next hour before Pidge announced they arrived. Lance ordered Lucas and Diego to stay close, moving to swim in the middle of the tribe where the other children were swimming. He narrowed his eyes at the large guards surrounding the whole tribe, leading them into the kingdom. Pidge never wavered as a guard glared at her. She hissed lightly though when he shoved her. Lance snarled moving to the front of the group. The whole tribe - except the children - hissed at the guard. Diego huddled closer to Lucas, eyes wide with fear. 

"Katie," a powerful voice spoke, making everybody go quiet. A beautiful mermaid lifted herself off of her throne, eyes narrowed at Pidge. "What are you doing here?"

Pidge popped her jaw, glaring at the guard. "I came here to create a peace treaty." The Altean kingdom erupted in chatter immediately around them. Allura narrowed her eyes, causing everybody to go quiet. Pidge swam closer to her, sighing. "This rivalry needs to end. My kingdom has settled down many seas away from here. I want no quarrel anymore."

"Settle down?" Allura set a hand on her hip. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Lance," she looked back at him, "care to explain?"

Lance huffed, moving to swim forward. A guard grabbed his arm harshly to stop him. Lance hissed and ripped his arm away, teeth becoming sharp. Allura held a hand up, stopping the guard. Lance swam up beside Pidge, looking at Allura. "I married a human and had children with him."

Allura choked. "Excuse me?"

Lance shrugged. "You heard me."

"Because he's human," Pidge continued, "we settled down around an island where he can live peacefully with his family. Well, we're basically his family now."

"A human.." Allura frowned. She looked at Lance. "Come with me." She turned and swam past her throne into the castle. Lance hesitated but swam after her when Pidge nodded. He swam up beside her, giving her a questioning look.. She sighed. "About twelve years ago, my uncle found a male human near the surface waters being swarmed by sharks. Because we've never seen a human alive in the ocean before, we took him and saved him." She swam through a large opening. "Coran - my uncle - created this room for him to keep him alive. It was difficult, but it still works."

Lance widened his eyes when they swam into the next room. A large cube-like-bubble sat in the room. A fire sat in the middle of the bubble with food and blankets around it. The male human sitting inside looked up when they swam in, waving at Allura. She smiled and looked back at Lance. "This is Shiro."

Lance felt his heart jump. "Shiro? His name..." Lance swam past Allura up to the bubble. Shiro stood up, walking closer to the wall separating them. Lance stared at him with wide eyes. "Shiro... Um, my name is Lance."

Shiro crossed his arms. "Hello, Lance. Is there something you need?"

"Do you know someone named Keith Kogane?" 

Shiro's eyes flashed with many emotions. He stepped forward, pressing his hands to the wall. "Keith? You know him?"

Lance almost couldn't breathe. "He's my husband... I saved him after a ship wreck... He told me about his brother named Shiro.."

"He's alive.." Shiro choked out, tears welling up in his eyes. Allura swam closer, tilting her head curiously. 

"Your human knows my human?"

"Apparently," Lance laughed a bit. "Oh god, Keith is going to freak out."

"Where is he?" Shiro asked, walking over to the part of the cube where he could exit into a tube that would lead out to the water. Allura hummed and swam over, waiting till he closed the door to the cube before she opened the door on her side. Before the water could cover his head, a small bubble covered him instead. Shiro nodded in thanks and swam over to Lance, grabbing his shoulders. "Where is he?"

"At home on an island," Lance answered. "Our kids are with us-"

"Kids?" Shiro blinked. He groaned and let go of Lance. "You..."

Lance grinned nervously. "Hey, he wanted the kids. Anyway, Allura," he turned to Allura, "my tribe really is only here to create a peace with your tribe."

Allura hummed, holding onto Shiro's arm so he doesn't float upwards. "I.. I understand.. My tribe could use your help, anyway."

Lance frowned but didn't push it. The three left the castle soon after, however, Shiro had to stay beside the throne so he wouldn't get too cold. Allura gestured for Pidge to follow her while Lance swam back to the tribe, who were being given food by the Altean tribe. Lance swam over to Lucas and Diego, sighing. "Hey, you two, stay close to the tribe. I don't like the guards here."

"No kidding," Lucas muttered, holding Diego close. "I don't like it here..."

"It's creepy," Diego whimpered, burying his face in Lucas's chest. Lance pulled them both close to him, smiling reassuringly. 

"We'll be going home soon, don't worry," he kissed Diego's head. "You remember those stories about Shiro?"

"Oh, Uncle Shiro?" Lucas looked up. 

"He's here," Lance grinned, voice quiet. The two widened their eyes. He pressed a finger to his lips. "If we're able to, I want to bring him with us to see your Dad."

"He'll be so happy!" Diego chirped, grinning. Lance nodded, ruffling his hair. 

"Lance!" Lance looked over his shoulder at Pidge, seeing her hardened gaze. He frowned and quickly swam over, gesturing for the two boys to stay back. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close, hissing under her breath. "The sirens are back."

"What?" he gasped, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"They attacked this tribe recently and are heading North," Pidge said. "North, Lance."

Lance's eyes widen in horror. "Keith.." 

Pidge pointed at Shiro. "They knew about him. They were going to take him and use him to get territory, but it backfired."

"They're..." Lance trailed off, but Pidge finished what he was going to say for him. 

"They're going to take Keith."

 

_"Hear my voice beneath the sea..."_

Keith groaned softly, his eyes peeking open at the sound of soft singing. It was dark and cold around him. He felt the strong pressure on him, but he could breathe. He tried to lift his hands up, but found them restrained to the ground. He lifted his head, looking down. His body was strapped down to the ground, seaweed tied around his wrists, ankles, and waist. Keith looked around, struggling to get out. He saw a flicker of blue and turned his head, gasping and pressing his head to the ground right as a blue electric eel shot over his head, hissing and snapping its jaws around a fish. Keith gulped, spotting more eels swimming around him. He faintly saw the reflection of his face from the bubble around his head, noticing he had a few scratches present on his cheeks. 

_"Sleeping now so peace-_ Oh!" Keith turned his head, spotting a figure in the corner next to a dim purple light. He widened his eyes when he saw it was the siren with yellow eyes.

"Who are you?!" he shouted, struggling again. "Why am I here?!"

She quickly swam over, her features becoming clearer. Her brown hair was pinned into two buns on each side of her head, her eyes purely yellow with no white or pupil. Her brown scales glowed softly when it became darker, her tail long but shorter than Lance's. "Oh, you're awake." Her voice was gentle and a bit cheerful. Keith glared at her, gritting his teeth. She smiled lightly, her clawed hands fiddling with the necklaces around her neck. "My name is Shay. You're here because my leader told me and my friends to capture you."

"Shay..?" he mumbled, clenching his fists. "That- No, you have to let me go!"

She sighed, swimming over him. "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't." She petted an eel that swam past her, not affected by the electric sparks. "Honestly, I would if I could, but I can't."

Keith huffed and continued to struggle. Shay watched him quietly, petting each eel that swam past her. Keith soon gave up, pressing the back of his head to the ground. "Dammit..."

Shay looked over her shoulder when a rock slid open, her two friends appearing from the dark tunnel. The blonde one hummed, looking at Shay. "The Lord wants to see him."

Shay nodded, looking over at Keith. "Oh, this is Nyma and Plaxum, my friends."

Nyma rolled her eyes. "He's a human, Shay. He doesn't need to know such things about us. He's just bait."

"Bait?" Keith blinked, watching Plaxum swim over and untie him. She smiled sweetly at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close to her body as she swam out of the cave. Keith flinched, the water becoming colder as it bit at his skin. The only reason he could see was because of Plaxum's glowing blue scales.

Soft humming surrounded him as they left the tunnel, swimming out above a large dark kingdom. Keith widened his eyes at the sight. Sirens swam around close to the ground, humming and singing to one another. He gasped when he saw human skeletons scattered around the place, watching as children broke the bones off to play with. He felt his breathing pick up at the sight. Plaxum swam quickly into a large castle, the area lighting up in a purple glow around them. He gripped her wrists, needing something to hold onto to keep him stable. 

"Lord Zarkon," Nyma spoke as they came into a large room surrounded by large eels, "we have brought the prisoner."

"Good," a deep ragged voice spoke. Keith squeaked when Plaxum let go of him, his body floating up a bit. He looked around and caught sight of this Zarkon. Large, purple, and terrifying. His tail, unlike the other sirens, came with two sets or folded up legs. Fins ran along his arms and neck, his tail fins large and shaped like a shark's. His yellow eyes narrowed at the sight of Keith, hands folded under his chin. "So, you're the special human from the Del Norte tribe.." 

"Who the fuck are you?" Keith hissed, eyes narrowing. Some of the eels hissed at him, but he didn't waver. 

"Zarkon," he answered with an amused chuckle. "Leader of the Sirens." 

"What do you want with me?" 

"Trade," he shrugged. "They get you back, I get their territory. Simple."

"You.." Keith gritted his teeth. 

"Father," a voice spoke before Keith could continue. Another siren swam up to Zarkon's throne, his white hair flowing behind him smoothly. "There are no signs of the Del Norte tribe."

Zarkon hummed. "Son, I'd like you to do me a favor." He smirked. "Play with this prisoner for a bit, would you? I'll send a message to the tribe." 

The son looked at Keith and smirked. "Oh, this is the human, huh?"

Keith narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck are you planning, you bastard?"

Zarkon chuckled. "Lotor, teach him not to speak such foul things. I have some business to deal with." He lifted himself off of his throne and swam for the opening to his right. Lotor smirked, cracking his knuckles. Keith looked back at the three girls, only seeing Shay looking worried. Plaxum just looked away while Nyma smirked. Keith looked back at Lotor, trying to swim backwards away from him. Lotor chuckled, swimming closer. 

"Such a cute creature," he spoke, voice soft like silk. "Do you really think you can get away from me?"

"I have hopes," Keith said, flinching when Lotor grabbed his arm. Lotor hissed at the girls, causing them to swim away quickly. Keith glared at him. "No matter what you do-"

"What? Do you think I'm just gonna torture you?" Lotor laughed. "Nah, I'll do something far worse." Keith squeaked when Lotor slammed his back against the wall, teeth sharp and eyes glowing. "I'll just take you." Keith widened his eyes. Lotor smirked and jumped forward, mouth wide and teeth seeming to grow longer. Keith lifted his legs and kicked Lotor's chest, managing to get his hands free. Keith kicked off of the wall and swam upwards, hearing Lotor snarl under him. Keith swam towards the opening in the roof, his body small enough to fit through. He grabbed the edge, only to cry out when an eel slammed into his body, making him go limp. His vision blacked out for a few seconds. 

"Heh, you can't get away that easily," Lotor spoke, grabbing Keith. Keith struggled and pushed at Lotor's head, trying to find another way out. Lotor grabbed his wrist and pulled it in front of his face, smirking. "Such an idiotic creature." Then he sank his teeth into Keith's wrist, blood swirling past his lips. Keith let out a shrill scream of pain, head being thrown back and eyes squeezing shut. The pain was worse than when Lance first bit him. It was too much. 

Many miles away, Lance spun around, hearing the shrill scream of his mate travel through the ocean. Pidge gave him a questioning look, but he just snarled. "Those bastards!" 

Lucas covered Diego's ears, hearing the scream as well. "What's happening?!"

Lance turned to Pidge. "They have him, and they're hurting him! I can hear him!" Pidge looked at Allura. Allura turned to her tribe. 

"Get your weapons," she announced. "It's about time we end this."

Lance whipped around and swam over to his boys, setting his hands on Lucas's shoulders. "Lucas, you and Diego are to stay with the tribe. Do _not_ even think about following me."

"I'm not letting you go out there without me!" Lucas snarled. "He's my dad!"

"You have to protect your brother!" Lance snapped. "You are going to stay here. Promise me that."

"Dad-" 

_"Promise me!"_

Lucas glared at him. "Fine... I promise.."

Lance nodded, turning to Hunk and Pidge. "Hunk, stay with them. Don't let them leave." Hunk nodded. Pidge looked at her warriors. 

"Get ready. We're going to war."

 

"Are you alright?"

Keith groaned, opening his eyes. Shay hovered over him, her face showing her worry. He flinched, lifting his hand. A large infected bite sat on his wrist, the skin around it turning purple. Shay looked around, pulling out a piece of seaweed to wrap around his wrist. "Sir, I'm so sorry about this... I didn't know this was going to happen.."

Keith swallowed thickly, closing his eyes. "Keith."

She blinked in surprise. "Oh. Uh.. Keith, then." She wrapped up his wrist gently, looking around again. "Your scream could be heard for miles. And it is a fact that your mate would hear you even if it only traveled a mile." She lifted him off the ground. "They're coming here, and they'll be killed!" 

"No," Keith shook his head. "No, they can't-"

"You're going to get out of here, but not with me," she smiled softly. "I'll cover for you and my friend. He's a prisoner, but he apparently knows you."

Keith frowned. She held a finger to her lips and pulled him close to her body, swimming out of the dark room. Keith held his wrist close to his chest, seeing blood slip out from under the wrapping. Shay slipped out of the castle and swam down towards the ground, her large body hiding Keith's from other sirens. She looked around before slipping through long strands of seaweed, letting out a huff. She shot forward, bursting through the seaweed before diving down. Keith grunted, closing his eyes. Shay dived past a few rocks and came to a stop, letting go of Keith. 

"I knew it," someone spoke. "It is him."

Keith opened his eyes, widening them once his eyes settled on the owner of the voice. "Oh my god... Matt?"

Matt smiled, swimming forward. He looked much older now. "You're the kid I saved before I was captured, right?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah.. my name's Keith."

Matt looked at Shay. "Thanks for breaking me out. I'll make sure he gets to his mate." 

Shay nodded. "Thank you. I'll cover for you guys." 

Keith watched her disappear into the seaweed before he looked back at Matt. "How..?"

He shrugged. "I was sold off, yeah, but I escaped easily. However, I escaped to siren territory, and I've been stuck here for the last ten years." 

"I'm sorry," Keith said. Matt smiled. 

"I'm not. You were just a kid." Keith nodded and looked over his shoulder. Matt hummed and grabbed his arm, swimming in the other direction Shay went. "I only have a slight idea of where your tribe is. We'll try and get there before-"

"Prisoners escaped!" Keith whipped around, hearing a siren scream those words. Matt gritted his teeth, shooting forward in the water. Keith felt the air leave his lungs when he saw three sirens break through the seaweed, spotting them. "Hold it!" 

Matt growled and looked at Keith. "Go to the surface. There's a shore ahead of us. Swim there and don't look back. I'll hold them off." He stopped swimming and pushed Keith forward, turning and snarling at the approaching sirens. 

"Wait, Matt!" Keith looked back at him but Matt already charged forward, picking up a rock and shooting it towards the sirens. Keith flinched and looked away, looking up at the surface. He forced his arms and legs to move, bringing him closer to the surface. He gasped as his head broke the surface, the waves strong and large. He spotted the shore up ahead, the bright green colors standing out in the stormy sky. He ducked under when a wave crashed down, holding his breath as he swam forward. He rode the waves every time he broke the surface, rain pounding against his face. He grabbed onto one of the rocks along the shore, hauling himself onto the shore. He gasped and crawled forward till he was at least a meter away from the water, rolling onto his back. 

He wiped his eyes clean and squinted at the water, waiting for Matt to break the surface to make sure he made it to the shore. The waves continued to crash against one another, the rain striking at the ocean and grass harshly. Keith frowned, standing up shakily. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Matt!" Nothing. "Matt, where are you?!" Nothing. "Matt!"

Nothing.

 

Lance peered over the patch of rocks separating him from the siren kingdom. He noticed the sirens all arguing and grabbing weapons. He spotted the prince yelling at all of them, but he couldn't make out his words. Lance looked back at the warriors of his and the Altean tribe. "It seems something happened that pissed them off."

One warrior swam forward. "I heard some of them yelling about prisoners escaping, but nothing else." Lance frowned and looked back. Usually sirens didn't give a damn if prisoners escaped, so maybe...

"I want you guys to check the area," he pointed at the Altean tribe. "There's a chance Keith escaped. If he did, he could only get about a mile from here, so if there's a shore, check it. I want this whole area scanned." The tribe nodded and swam off. His warriors gripped their weapons, waiting for their orders. He looked back at the sirens. "Let's see how many we can kill before too much damage is caused to us. Remember," he looked back, "help each other. I don't want anyone fighting on their own." They all nodded and charged forward, quiet and swift. Lance looked up and swam for the surface, head bursting through. He hissed at the pounding rain, looking around for any islands. 

"Dada!" Lance widened his eyes and dived back under. He spotted Lucas by the rocks where he was, looking frantic and nervous. Lance dived down, eyes narrowed. 

"I thought-"

"Diego's gone!" he gasped out. "I can't find him!"

Lance felt his heart sink. He grabbed Lucas's arm. "Where did you last see him?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "We did follow you guys, but we planned on staying far away just to make sure you were alright!" he spoke quickly. "But when I looked back when Diego didn't say anything, he wasn't there!" 

Lance gritted his teeth. "God- Lucas, this is serious. We need to find him. Sirens kill children!" Lucas looked horrified. Lance glanced back at the kingdom before he swam forward with Lucas right behind him. "He couldn't have gone far. He's not that fast- how long has it been?"

Lucas held onto his arm. "Only a few minutes."

"Okay," Lance sniffed the water, trying to pick up Diego's scent. "We'll find him.."

 

Keith stared at the water in horror, watching as figures broke the surface. Zarkon, Lotor, and two other sirens smirked at him. Zarkon grabbed the rocks and hauled himself out of the water, the legs cracking as they unfolded from his tail. "Keith, right?" he said, setting his legs down on the grass. "Man, you're a piece of work. Your friend killed one of my best soldiers."

"Matt..?" Keith's voice broke, eyes wide. 

Zarkon laughed. "No point in calling his name anymore. The dead can't hear you." Keith choked on a sob, covering his mouth. Zarkon walked towards him, claws growing longer. "You creatures are so emotional. It's sickening." Keith backed up as Zarkon drew closer, the world spinning around him. Zarkon flicked something off of his claws, which Keith realized quickly was flesh. "At this point, I want nothing more than to kill you."

"What else is new..?" Keith spoke, voice broken. "Do you even care for your own goddamn son?"

Zarkon shrugged. "He's just another siren in my tribe." Keith gritted his teeth, standing up quickly. Zarkon swiped a hand toward him, slicing at the tree next to Keith when he ducked. "Tch. Just hold still. I don't have all day."

Keith turned and ran away from him. He grabbed a rock and threw it in Zarkon's direction, hitting his shoulder. Zarkon snarled and charged after him, using his claws to push himself forward. Lotor watched from the shallow end of the shoreline, sniffing the salty air. Something was off... 

"Bastard!" Lance jumped out of the water and tackled Lotor down, snarling and slamming Lotor's head into the rocks. Lotor snarled back and grabbed Lance's neck, digging his claws into his flesh. Lucas jumped out of the water, sinking his teeth into the neck of one of the sirens. Lance jerked back and rolled off of Lotor, climbing onto the rocks. Lotor grabbed his tail and dragged him back into the water, snapping his teeth at Lance. Lance hissed and punched his jaw, tail whipping up and knocking Lotor off. Lucas came up behind the siren moving to attack Lance, thrusting his small claws into his jugular artery. The siren choked and tried to stab him, but he was loosing too much blood. 

"You think you'll survive?!" Lotor hissed at Lance, pinning him against the rocks. "You and your family will die, and I'll have your heads on my wall!"

Lance snarled and tore at his wrist. "You think you'll survive after biting _my_ mate?!"

Lotor smirked. "He was weak anyway. He deserved the pain. Your dirty little son will watch you both die!"

"You think?" Lucas suddenly spoke, jumping up and biting Lotor's neck. Lotor howled in pain, dropping Lance to grab Lucas. Lance grabbed his wrist and struck his other hand forward, his claws stabbing right through Lotor's neck. Lotor choked on his own blood and stared at Lance with wide eyes, jaw slack with blood dripping out. Lucas snarled and pushed Lotor away, wiping the blood off of his mouth. Lance cleaned off his hand and looked over his shoulder, widening his eyes when he saw Keith running towards the edge of the cliff many meters above the edge of the shore. He dived under the water and shot through towards the bottom of the cliff. Lucas dived after him, eyes wide.

Keith kept running, panting and feeling his stomach drop at the sight of an edge of a cliff. He looked behind him, seeing Zarkon just a few feet behind him. He ran to the edge, halting when he saw how far down it was. He was trapped. 

"You fool!" Zarkon laughed, eyes glinting. "You're going to die either way now! If you jump, your frail body will be crushed by the waves and rocks below! If you stay, I'm going to rip your body apart and throw your limbs into the ocean!" Keith's eyes widen in horror. He looked down at the ocean, brain working for any escape plan. There was no way out of this. 

"Get away from him!" Zarkon snarled in pain when a large sharp rock shot into his back. Keith blinked in surprise, his heart sinking when he recognized the voice. 

Zarkon whipped around, ripping the rock out from his back. "You- Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Diego McClain!" Diego picked up another rock, loading it onto his slingshot. "How dare you hurt my father!"

Zarkon smirked slowly. "Father, huh?"

Keith jumped to his feet. "Diego, run! Get out of here!"

"Dad, you need to run!" Diego ignored him, backing away as Zarkon drew closer to him, shooting the rock at him. Zarkon growled when it stabbed into his chest, ripping it out and crushing it. Diego grabbed another rock. "Hurry!"

Keith slipped past Zarkon away from the edge quickly, turning back. "Diego, come on!" Diego shot at Zarkon one more time before running after Keith. Zarkon roared and shot out, his claws striking through Diego's small body. Keith froze in horror, Diego choking and gasping. Zarkon smirked and drew his hand back, growling and chucking Diego over the edge of the cliff. Keith screamed. "Diego!! No!!" Diego's body disappeared in the ocean waves. Keith covered his mouth, dropping to his knees.

"Never should've messed with me, boy!" Zarkon laughed. "You should've just jumped! You should've killed yourself before your stupid son tried to save you! Now he's dead because of you!" Keith shakily looked at Zarkon as he came closer, smirking and licking the blood off of his claws. Keith began to shake violently, gritting his teeth while his eyes narrowed down into a deadly glare. He stood up and clenched his fists, running to the side towards the trees. Zarkon laughed, almost grabbing him. "Running again?! You're so weak! You just watched your own son die, and yet you won't fight?!"

Keith grabbed the sharpest rock in the pile, turning to Zarkon. "Oh, I'm fighting alright." He ran forward towards Zarkon and slid under his body when he tried to grab him. Zarkon growled and turned around, only to have Keith latch onto his back. He squirmed and tried to grab him, snarling. Keith grunted and grabbed his neck, raising his arm and striking down, the rock going straight into Zarkon's chest where his heart was. Zarkon gasped and fell still, eyes wide and chest pooling with blood. Keith twisted the rock and dug it in deeper, voice low. "See you in hell."

Zarkon backed up towards the cliff, choking and scrambling to pull the rock out. Keith looked back and hauled himself up Zarkon's back, noticing Zarkon's back legs slipping off the edge. Zarkon snarled as Keith jumped off his head, his body falling off the cliff. Keith slipped and grabbed the edge of the cliff, watching Zarkon fall down towards the rocks and ocean waves. Keith winced, hearing the sickening crack when Zarkon's body hit the rocks, bending in awkward angles. Keith squeezed his eyes shut, hanging limply from the edge. He could feel his hands slipping. 

"Keith!" His eyes snapped open, looking down to see Lance in the water below. He gasped in disbelief, tears welling up in his eyes. Lance looked up at him worriedly. "Climb back up!"

Keith nodded and lifted his head, beginning to try and pull himself up. This resulted in him slipping down more. He choked on a small cry, heart pounding. "I-I can't!"

Lance ran his hands through his hair, looking around. His gaze hardened. "Let go!"

"What?!" Keith looked down at him, voice high pitched. 

"Push off! I'll catch you!" Lance shouted. "Just kick off! I promise I'll catch you!"

Keith turned his head away. "I swear, if you don't, I'm going to kill you!" 

Lance watched Keith as he lifted his legs and pressed them against the last part of the edge. Taking a deep breath, Keith let go and kicked off, shooting down towards the ocean. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling the wind whip past him as he fell. He felt his back hit the water, but not as hard as it could've been. His mouth opened, salty water pooling in and choking him. He burst through the surface, coughing and gasping for air.

"Keith, are you okay?" Lance asked quickly, holding him close. Keith coughed and hugged Lance tightly, hiccuping and sobbing into his shoulder. Lance rubbed his back, kissing the side of his head multiple times. "It's okay, amor. It's okay-"

"N-No, it's not!" Keith cried. "Diego- Oh god-!"

Lance's gaze softened. He lifted Keith's head off of his shoulder, cupping his cheek. "Keith, listen to me. Don't cry. Diego's okay." 

"What..?" Keith opened his eyes, tears still falling down his face. Lance pulled him to his chest, kissing his forehead. 

"This siren named Shay found him right after he fell," he said. "She took him to Allura and Hunk and she was able to heal him.. He's alive, Keith."

Keith's lip trembled, eyes sliding shut. He buried his face into Lance's chest, hands gripping his arms tightly. Lance whispered to him to hold his breath and dived under the water, forming a bubble around his head soon after. Keith coughed lightly, shaking in his arms. Lance swam calmly in the direction of the rest of the tribe, smiling lightly when he spotted Pidge checking over the warriors. He spotted Lucas and Shiro near the rocks from earlier, watching over a healed up Diego. 

"Keith, look," Lance whispered into his ear, swimming towards the three. Keith turned his head a bit and froze, eyes widening at the sight of Shiro. Lucas perked up and nudged Shiro, pointing in their direction. Shiro's eyes lit up at the sight of Keith, lips twitching up into a smile. When Lance got close enough, Keith let go of him and faced Shiro, mouth slightly agape. Shiro bit back a sob and grabbed Keith, pulling him into a hug. Keith gasped and cried softly, hugging Shiro back tightly. Lance smiled and picked up Diego, asking him softly if he was okay. Lucas grinned lightly at Keith, relief washing over his face. 

"Oh god," Keith spoke. "You're alive.." he lifted his head, looking over at Diego. He covered his mouth and reached out for his son. "You both are.." Lance swam closer again, handing Diego to Keith. Diego smiled and hugged Keith tightly, sighing in relief. Keith buried his face in his hair, shaking. "If you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself.."

"Gotcha," Diego grinned, nuzzling his shoulder. Lucas swam closer and hugged Keith from behind, pressing his forehead to his shoulder blade. Lance smiled, brushing back Diego's hair.

"Let's go home."

 

Keith tucked the blanket around Diego, kissing the sleeping boy's forehead. He smiled and combed his fingers through his hair before moving over to Lucas's hammock, fixing the blanket over him. Lucas opened his eyes, sitting up and hugging him. Keith blinked and hugged him back, sighing shakily. Lucas hugged him tighter, murmuring softly. "I love you, dad."

Keith chuckled softly, kissing his head. "I love you too, Lucas. Come on, get some sleep." He laid Lucas back down and tucked the blanket around him, kissing his forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Lucas nodded, turning onto his side and closing his eyes. Keith smiled and walked away towards his bed where Lance was waiting for him. Keith crawled down beside him, laying down on his back. Lance smiled and kissed his forehead, lips lingering a bit. Keith relaxed, cuddling close to him. "Lance..."

"Where did he bite you?" Lance whispered, looking down at him. Keith stiffened, his hand moving to hold his wrist. Lance grabbed his arm and lifted it above Keith to look at it, pulling the seaweed wrapping off. He hissed, thumb brushing over the broken skin. It was almost healed, surprisingly. Keith assumed Shay put something on the seaweed. "Keith, don't move."

Keith panicked and started tugging at his arm. "No, Lance, please don't...!"

Lance leaned forward and opened his mouth. Keith flinched, squeezing his eyes shut. He expected Lance's teeth to cover the bite with his own, but instead, he received a warm tongue licking at the flesh. Lance hummed against his skin, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not going to bite you, Keith. It'll just make it worse." He licked his wrist again. "It'll heal soon." 

Keith lifted his head, watching Lance run his tongue across his skin. He licked his lips, leaning forward and kissing the side of Lance's head. "Thank you.."

Lance smiled and turned his head, pressing his lips to his. "Keith.. I love you."

"I love you too, Lance.." Keith's eyes slipped shut, lips hovering over Lance's. "Don't ever leave me again. Please..."

Lance dropped his wrist, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed him more, lowering Keith down onto his back. "I won't. I promise, amor."

Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling against his lips. "That's a promise I expect you to keep."

Lance grinned lightly. "I will, babe."

"Good."


End file.
